Let's Hear It For The Boy!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Another songfic, that features Yugi with a very lucky fangirl! Who is she? You need to see it to find out! R&R, no flames, and enjoy! I do not own YuGiOh or Let's Hear It For The Boy from Footloose.


Hear It For The Boy!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi! DJ Rodriguez here with another songfic that pairs Yugi up with another lucky fangirl! Who is it? You have to check it out to find out!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _Let's Hear It For The Boy_ by Deniece Williams from the movie soundtrack _Footloose_.)**__**

****

**_My baby, he don't talk sweet_**

****

He ain't got much to say 

An odd boyfriend/girlfriend couple strolled down the sidewalk of Domino City, it being a lovely afternoon. They were on their way to the Domino City Theater, taking their sweet time. The boy was the quiet, shy Yugi Moto. He was a hero to Domino City, having saved it and the world in the Battle City Tournament two months ago.

By his side was a beautiful woman, somewhere around his age. She was very beautiful, getting a lot of stares from onlooking teenage boys. However, she paid little attention to them, her focus mainly on her man beside her. She was obviously taller then Yugi, put she didn't care. Her name was Sharem.**__**

****

**_But he loves me, loves me, loves me_**

****

I know that he loves me anyway 

The two met shortly after the Battle City Tournament, in Domino High School. From there, it just clicked. Although Yugi was shy, he did make his affection towards Sharem noticeable, even though it was subtle. But, Sharem liked Yugi from the start. He was short, but she didn't mind. It was Yugi's large heart, soul, and spirit that attracted her to him.

When time had passed and the two's relationship started to bloom, Yugi told her that he loved her. She was taken back a bit, but she got over it and replied that she loved him too. That's where it began, and where it is now taking off. Those two made an odd, but perfect pair.**__**

****

**_And maybe he don't dress fine_**

****

But I don't really mind 

He wore his usual school uniform, which earned him odd looks from some people. Since it was the weekend, there was no school. Everyone wondered on why a boy would dress in the Domino High uniform when there was no school. "Man, is he dumb.", a boy whispered to a group of his buddies.

Sharem, however, saw him as cute and handsome in it. "Don't pay any attention to those jerks, Yugi! They're just jealous that they aren't as handsome as you!", she told him. He blushed at her compliment and replied, "Thanks, Sharem. I guess you're right.". She was always able to cheer him up, and vice-versa.**__**

****

**_'Cuz everytime he pulls me near_**

****

I just wanna cheer 

Yugi thanked Sharem in another way, by slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He was still a bit shy about doing that, but his confidence was rising steadily. He always liked being near Sharem, the very touch of her energizing him and making him feel alive.

The same was with Sharem. She always liked being near Yugi, and when any part of his body came into contact with hers, she felt electric tingles running everywhere in her body! She smiled down at her date and she put an arm around his shoulders. He grinned back, which made her heart skip a beat.**__**

****

**_{Chrous}_**

****

**_{Let's hear it for the boy_**

****

Oh, let's give the boy a hand 

Soon, they arrived at the theater. It was a long line, so it was going to be a long wait. While they were waiting, they heard a couple of girls nearby. They were talking about them, and apparently it wasn't good. "Hey, look! Its Sharem from school! And… is that her boyfriend?!", one of them asked. One of her three friends replied, "Yep. That's him.". Another one put in, "Why does she even bother hanging out with a runt like that? I'd be embarrassed completely!".

Sharem was very much offended by this. 'Why do they always have to make fun of us?! Just because of Yugi's height?!', she thought. 'If they only knew on what a wonderful, sweet guy he really is! Then, I bet they change their minds!', she added. She looked down at her date, and he gave her a warm smile. "Don't pay attention to them, Sharem. They're just jealous.", he told her. She smiled back and said, "Thanks.". She took his hand and squeezed it tight.**__**

****

**_Let's hear it for my baby_**

****

You gotta understand 

She remembered everything that he told her; on how he and his friends went to the Duelist Kingdom, the friends/foes they faced, the duel against Pegasus, Yami and the Millenium Items, and also the power of the Egyptian God cards during the Battle City Tournament. He told her everything, because he trusted her completely. He held no secret from her.

She was still amazed that Yugi accomplished a lot of things, changed a lot of lives, and also saved the world while still retaining his innocence and trusting side. 'Man, I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world to have such an incredible boyfriend like Yugi!', she thought. To really know Yugi, you got to understand on what he's been through.**__**

****

**_Maybe he's no Romeo_**

****

**_But he's my loving one-man show_**

****

Let's hear it for the boy!} 

Then, they were next. Yugi took out his wallet, and paid the cashier. "Two tickets for _Pirates of the Carribean_, please.", he said. Taking the money, and typing away on his computer, two ticket stubs emerged from a little slot. He took them out, and handed them to the boy. "Enjoy the show, kid.", he said.

Yugi handed a ticket to Sharem, then they both went in the huge building. It had everything; games, a concession stand, and even a small café! "I'm sorry, but I don't have enough money for popcorn or candy, Sharem.", he told her. He used almost his entire allowance for the date, and he couldn't risk using anymore.**__**

****

**_My baby may not be rich_**

****

He's watching every dime 

Sharem nodded her head, understanding the situation. "It's okay, Yugi. I ate before meeting you at your house.", she said. Grateful that she understood, Yugi took her hand and escorted them both towards the entrance where the movies were.

Giving the employee the tickets, he broke off the stub and told them on where the movie was being held at. "Thanks.", they both told him. While walking down the dark hallway, they received more stares from the people around them. "Heh. You think they never saw a perfect couple before.", Sharem said. Yugi blushed sightly, and nodded his head.**__**

****

**_But every night he holds me_**

****

And we always have a real good time 

As they continued down the long, dark hallway, Yugi unconsciously pulled Sharem close to him. They both blushed, the scene reminding them on their first night/date together. Both of their blush deepened at the very thought of that night:

(Flashback: Yugi and Sharem were in the living room of the Game Shop, both watching a good movie. During the movie, they looked at each other. Gazing deep into each other's eyes, they slowly, as if in a dream, moved closer together. Yugi held her tight as they kissed for the first time.)**__**

****

**_And maybe he sings off key_**

****

That's all right with me 

Soon, they reached the place where their movie was playing. Opening the doors, they walked in and saw that all of the lights were off and previews were rolling on the huge screen in front of them. "It looks like we got here in time.", Yugi whispered. Agreeing with him, Sharem looked to find some seats.

The theater was jammed pack. Luckily, there was two seats in the middle row, very much perfect for them. Walking up the stairs and passing by many people, they got to the seats and sat down. "Whew. Lucky break, huh?", she asked her boyfriend. Yugi smiled at her, nodded his head and both turned their attention (some of it, at least) to the movie.**__**

****

**_But what he does, he does so well_**

****

Makes me wanna yell 

When the real movie started up, the two watched it with interest. Whenever a scary scene showed up, Sharem quickly, without thinking, took Yugi's hand and gripped it tight. Yugi slightly chuckled at this, but he didn't mind one bit. He liked when Sharem touched him.

When Sharem knew on what she did, she tried to hide a knowing smile. She failed somewhat, but she didn't care. Any good reason to touch Yugi was good enough for her. Both loved each other very much, and were not afraid to show it. Indeed, they made a very cute couple.**__**

****

**_{Chrous}_**

****

**_Let's hear it for the boy_**

****

**_Let's hear for my baby_**

****

Let's hear it for my man! 

The movie soon ended, and everyone was leaving the theater. When they went outside, Yugi saw that it was about to be 6:00 p.m. "That was a long movie, wasn't it?", Yugi said, trying to stir up a conversation. Sharem smiled as they walked out of the building and towards her home. "Yes, it really was. It was also good too.", she replied. While walking, they talked about the movie. "That actress that played Will's wife. She was actually pretty good, not to mention pretty.", Sharem said.

Yugi then stopped walking, standing on where he was. Sharem stopped and thought that something was wrong. Yugi reached up and slowly caressed her cheek gently. "She maybe pretty, but you are beautiful to me.", he told her truthfully. That's when the two shared a long, passionate kiss. 'I'm so glad I have my baby!', Sharem thought as she melted into the kiss. Both were indeed lucky to have one another.****

The End 

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this one? If any of you fangirls out there want to be with Yugi, let me know. I'll try to find a song that would fit you both, and work from there. If you have a song picked out, let me know via e-mail or review.

Here is a question for all of you fangirls: What would you do if you were in Sharem's place?

Well, gotta go! R&R, no flames, and leave long reviews! See ya!)


End file.
